The present invention relates to tool or work tables for mounting tools and more particularly to tables for mounting a plurality of tools.
Tool or work tables have been provided in the past for holding various tools. In the tool table of the present invention a removable mounting plate is constructed to receive different sized sabre saws and a variety of routers, i.e. routers of either the 3 or 4 hole base plate type.
The work surface of the table is provided to be of a laminated construction utilizing a hardboard member fixed to a steel top. The hardboard member is "printable" and hence can have various pieces of information noted thereon, i.e. scales, alignment marks, tool information, etc.
The tool table of the present invention is of a lightweight construction and is readily portable and yet has means for securely fixing the table in a stationary position onto a table top.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool table adapted to receive a plurality of different tools.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool table having a laminated work surface which is adapted to receive printed information.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lightweight portable tool table.
It is another general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tool table.